Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Dean is caught cheating on Renee with a fan. How will she handle the news?


"Ohhhhh yes! Mmmmm fuck me, Dean! Oh Hell yes! Get that dick in there deep, baby! Oh God you do me so good!"

"Yeah? You like that, you dirty little cockslut! Such a slut for some good dick aren't you? Yeah you are. Ohhhhhh God Abigail! Fucking tight little pussy! Yes! Mmmm yeah cum for me my sweet girl. Cum all over my thick cock!"

I can't believe my ears as I stand outside of Deans locker room listening to him having sex with someone who is obviously not me. My mouth agape, I don't know what to do. I slam the door open as the tears stream down my face.

"You bastard!" I scream at him as he screams through his release.

I run. Headed nowhere in particular I just start running. I can't even see where I'm going, which is how I literally bumped into a hard body.

The person holds me by the shoulders until I calm down enough to look up. It's Seth. Dean's best friend. My revengeful mind is spinning with ideas. I smile to myself.

"Renee? What the Hell happened? What's wrong?"

"Dean cheated on me. I walked in on him jizzing on some fangirl."

"What? Oh my God I'm gonna kill him! How could he do this?! I'm so sorry Renee. Look, I'll talk to him. I'll get this all straightened out. I promise."

Before he can walk away, I grab his arm and rise up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"I have another idea. Why don't you take me to your room, and fuck me better and harder than Dean ever has? I'll "butt dial" him as things heat up and he can see how it feels to be disrespected and cheated on. What do you say?"

I release his arm as I speak and when I speak the words 'heat up' I grab his dick; feeling it harden through the fabric of his latex pants. His resolve crumbling around him.

Without speaking a word, he grabs my hand and we run out of the venue across the street to the hotel and up the stairs to his room.

Once in the room, he pulls my sundress off over my head and drops his pants and boxers. "Knees. Now." I don't even think twice as I drop to my knees before him. His thick hard cock bobbing with how heavy it is. "Now, suck it."

I waste no time deep throating his length; gagging myself and drooling all over him. But he moans like a gay porn star so I know I'm doing something right. He continues to fuck my face for a few minutes that feel like hours yet seconds all at once. My mind feels fuzzy when he finally pulls out and tells me to get on the bed on all fours and face him.

I do exactly as told as he leans down and kisses me. During our lip lock, I hear the wet slide of him getting himself off so I sneak my hand somewhat underneath him and grab his ball sack. With that, he releases his first of many orgasms straight into my mouth and down my throat.

"Face the headboard you slut. Sir's gonna punish you now. You know why? Because sluts get punished. That's the only explanation you get. You were naughty, you must pay for that. What do you think? 20 belt spankings? That sounds like a good number to me. A good number that's just enough to teach you who wears the pants around here!"

I dial Dean's number as Seth speaks to me and set my phone on the night stand next to me; placing it on speaker and turning it all the way up. Then, I reply.

"Mmmmm yes sir! Teach me, Master! I'm just a slutty little girl that deserves to be punished! Spank me baby!" The first 3 hit in rapid succession. My breath hitching on every one. I hear Dean scream "Renee? What the fuck? Where are you? Renee?!" I look behind me and smirk at Seth as he spreads my ass cheeks and spanks my raw hole.

"Ohhhhhh fuck Seth! Oh yeah! Spank me! Do it! Yes fucker! Oh my god!"

All too soon the spanking is over. But I only get a second to pout because in a split second, Seth shoves his dick into my ass completely raw. Never losing his momentum, he reaches forward and grabs my hair; pulling back on it and arching my neck and back. Somehow, he feels deeper that way. Oh my God this is so good! So, upon seeing that Dean hasn't hung up yet, I decide to turn up the revenge a bit.

"Fuck Seth! Dean NEVER touches my ass! Yeah, you like fucking my tight little virgin ass? Mmmmm I love feeling your big fat cock inside it! Oh Seth! So much better than him! So much harder and faster than Dean! Fucking love it! Gonna cum so hard for you, baby!

On that last sentence, he pulls out of my ass and lays on his back beside me. Then, I immediately start to mount him and put him back inside me. He stops me though.

"Sir?" I look up at him confused.

"Sit on my face, you sexy bitch. Come on. Sir wants to taste that sweet pussy so hurry it up!"

Without any disagreement from me, I straddle his face and wait for permission to lower myself. Once I'm given the okay, I've got Seths face covered in my wetness. Riding his face hard and face and sloppy, he's going to town on my center. God it feels amazing!

I start to tremble as Seth slides his index and middle finger in my ass and fucks my pussy with his tongue. I can feel a damn good orgasm building. But again, he stops and lifts me away from his mouth; setting me on the bed beside him.

I barely have time to get my breathing in order before I feel a sharp, unexpected freezing cold sensation between my legs. The sensation of the cold rag on my feverishly scalding hot clit and folds brings my orgasm barreling through me so fast that I actually black out for a sec. I know I wasn't out very long because Seth hasn't seemed to notice. He's still playing with my core with the ice cold rag. My breathing choppy and my head fuzzy, I start to hump the rag as Seth calls me his 'good little girl.' He tells me I did so well and that I'm his princess. I'm preening under his complimentary words.

Then, his hotel room door slams open, and there stands Dean in a t-shirt and jeans, one palm flat against the door he just slammed, the other balled in a fist by his side. His face bloodshot, veins popping out with every heavy, punched breath he exhales.

Oh this is gonna be good!


End file.
